Jason Garrick
"'Jason Garrick"' is the captain of the Sixth division and the former sixth seat of the Kido Corps. He is the most recent captain. History Jason has lived in the soul society for over five hundred years. He speaks kind of weird sometimes but likes learning all about the new and modern era. He was presumably murdered by a quincy because Jason from a young age was born with spiritual powers. When Jason refused to join the quincies and lunatic Quincy murdered him for betrayal. The event petrified him and he secluded himself in the 3rd district of the Rukongai in the mountains so no one including himself would result in danger because of his abilities. Jason began to notice that many lightning storms began and sometimes there would be days on end where there would be thunder storms but no clouds. After much consideration Jason investigated and estimated that the thunder storms were the result of his uncontrollable spiritual energy. Jason enrolled in the Soul Society Academy and became an instant prodigy. He was the best at Kido and excelled tremendously. Many people thought he would instantly receive a third or fourth seat upon graduating but the Kido Corps took Jason in at sixth seat and he remained there for most of his time during the soul society. Appearance Jason wears the normal shinigami attire and he has a gold sash underneath his haori. He wears yellow X'd goggles over his head. He has chocolate brown scruffy hair along with brown eyes. He has a mild tan and can get dark easily. Personality Jason is a goofy but adventurous person to be around. The reason he was a sixth seat in the kido corps is because of his laziness. He was inspired to go for the captains position after being inspired by the recent events that took place after the battle with Aizen and the promotion of all the captains to the zero division. Jason has great skill but like Ikkaku tends not to show off because he doesn't like to draw attention to himself. Jason usually is sent on missions alone because he feels he does better like that. After getting the captains position Jason became much more responsible and began to reach out to his squad members who are reluctant to have him. Jason can sometimes be quick to judge his opponents and under estimate them. Summary Jason passed the Captains Exam through his demonstration of his bankai and its abilities. Since he was in the Kido Corps he was often sent on secret missions and did not know much of what was going on in the seiretei. He now is learning much. Powers & Abilities Flash Steps Jason is extremely skilled at flash steps as an average captain level user of it. But his true speed is when he uses the power of his zanpakuto and runs at speeds of light. Sometimes when Jason moves at his fastest speeds while using his shikai's first ability you will not hear the actual strike of lightning until 9 seconds after he swings the bolt. "Swordsmanship" Besides Kido, Jason is a sword using master and trains for at least 3 hours every day when he gets up. Jason practices in both one hand use and kendo. Spiritual Power Being a lightning type fighter his spiritual pressure is known to have a tingle to it and can be very immense when he wants it to be. Kido Master Being apart of the Kido Corps means that he is an extreme master in the use of kido and can form all spells without incantation. Jason doesn't like to use Kido even though he was in the corps because since is so good at it, he feels that he can not get a good fight when using it and that he will end the fight too quickly. Although he loves using hado # 88 especially against a challenging enemy. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Jason is an okay user in hand to hand combat and usually prefers not to use it. Zanpakuto LeiShen (雷神 "Thunder God") is the zanpakuto of Jason Garrick. The appearance of the sword is; the cross guard is a four pronged lightning bolt all jagging out in different directions two and a half inches. The cross guard is blazing gold. The hilt has some lightning gold stitching in the cloth stitching. The blade has a very minor gold tint to it. The actual zanpaktou spirit looks like; LeiShen is a fearsome creature with claws, bat wings, and a blue face with a bird's beak and wears only a loincloth. It is ironic that LeiShen is such a violent demanding person because Jason is the exact opposite. Shikai: LeiShen's release command is "Punish the Earth, LeiShen." Then a blast of lightning cracks down on his and from the smoke appears a completely different looking sword. The blade transforms into a blazing golden long lightning bolt. On the lightning bolt blade are two other blades protruding from it coming out about 7 inches. Along all of the blade are tiny tiny tiny jagged edges that give the sword an extra cut. The cross guard remains the same. The handle becomes all golden. There is also a 4 foot long golden ribbon coming out from the bottom of the handle. If you didn't notice this entire zanpaktou is beautifully and terrifyingly golden. The zanpaktou's natural ability is that starting from the bottom of the ribbon, a electrical current surges through the sword. *''Shikai First Special Ability'': First Punishment (as LeiShen calls them): Shanbian Sichujifeng: Jason calls out the name of the punishment which extremely roughly translates to something like (lightning strike from all directions blast.) As soon as he says the name a lightning/thunder storm comes around within a small radius. Whenever Jason waves his sword several lightning strikes from all different directions including two from the sword strike the opponent. If he ends up striking the opponent then a loud drum is heard like a massive thunder strike. *''Shikai Second Special Ability'': Leisheng Baobi: Jason bangs the sword on the ground and a 10 foot dome shield is created. The shield is nearly impenetrable but can not last more then 20 minutes. *''Shikai Third Special Ability'': Jikerudo: A small yellow ball with two floating blue bands around it appears and when it strikes the opponent the opponent becomes magnetic and becomes dangerously attracted to metal. It also can control static electricity and make opponents stick together. Bankai: Zuizhong LeiShen: Jason has a giant sword 6 feet long and one foot wide with jagged edges surging with electricity. He also has lightning fast speed and a steady drum plays around when his bankai comes. His costume changes as well. He loses the captain robes and normal shinigami attire. He gains a dark gold tang top with a symbol of a drum and hammer on the back along with dark gold shinigami pants. He also gains a small waist scarf that glides along 6 or so feet. Bankai Ability 1: Shandian Fengbao: A giant web of electricity appears around the enemy and Jason teleport anywhere in the web. He can also three times surge the web tremendously electricuting any opponent tangled in the web. Bankai Ability 2: Tidao Dianjukai: One side of the giant sword begins to buzz tremendously and turns into a chain saw like sword. Bankai Ability 3: Zao Kajerga: A giant dragon of thunder erupts from the tip of his sword and attacks the opponent. Bankai Ability 4: Haozu Jikerudon: Giant lightning sphere erupts from his sword spanning 50 long. It attracts Jason's opponents into it. It recognizes the opponents through Jason's mind. So if Jason did not think Aizen was evil the spell would not work. When the opponent is drawn to the center of the sphere a massive amount of electricity surges the opponent killing them. This is Jason's most powerful attack, mostly because it can wipe out many opponents. Jason has never actually used this move, only tested it.